Crowded Days
by krzyblkgurl103
Summary: Emma starts a new school and meets new people especially a boy who she gets very intrested in. a lot of things happen. It's rated pg-13 because in the next few chapters it'll have drinking, smoking, cussing and some sexual content
1. Once Upon Time

Crowded Days  
Ch1 Once Upon a Time  
  
He looked over at me, I was waiting for his answer. But still he was just standing there staring at me in wonder. I felt naked he was looking at me as if he saw an angel or a ghost. I just stood there as he put the cigarette out and stepped over it. He started to look around. "Brandon." He said in a soft voice. I just nodded as if it was the most important thing I heard in decades. He stopped staring and put his hands in the pockets of his pants. I just stood there staring at him. What was I supposed to say or do? "I'm Emma." I said. He just shrugged, Somehow just saying my name felt like I was telling a secret part of my life. His hands where still in his pockets he wasn't facing me anymore. He was looking around as if I wasn't behind him about to melt. I heard him clear his throat. He turned around he opened his mouth but nothing came out. I just stood there with no where to go. Somehow I felt safe but still I was scared about something. He just starred at my feet. I shifted around uncomfortably and looked around. I wanted to say something I really did. But nothing came out. I guess this was how it felt to be caught up in a high school 'crush'. I opened my mouth but nothing came out again. He started to touch his hair. It was so wavy and messy and it wasn't even probably combed. It probably went up to his shoulders. His brown eyes where so bright across his face. "I've seen you around." I said. It took enough courage to actually say something. He just looked at me his eyes so wide and attentive. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't get any words out. Was I even supposed to speak yet? Or should I just stand there and wait for him to talk. I walked up closer to him wondering what he would do. He shifted around he looked as if it was the last place he wanted to be in. I stared at his hair after he turned around again. He just stood there as if he was just waiting for something. He turned around and looked at me. "So what do you want." He said his voice so calm and so sweet. It felt comforting to hear him speak. It was like the sweetest thing I ever heard. I just stood there wondering what I was supposed to say or do. I just looked at him. It was as if he wasn't really waiting for an answer he was just standing there not waiting for anything. I got closer. I could smell his hair. It was like a mix of cotton candy and raspberry. He stopped looking at me again. And we both just stood there. I practically forgot what he said. When he stood there I felt so calm and inside so happy. "Umm your friend Edrick told me to come here to get tickets for the concert." He nodded and took off his hat. He looked like a different person his wavy hair in tangles and all messed up. I felt kind of weak around him. He hands looked so soft. He took out the tickets and we just stood there. He handed them to me. I tried to put them in my pocket but it was so shallow it fell out. I picked them up and as I did slowly I could feel him. His breath his aura. I could feel him so close to me. And when I got all the way up I brushed his shoulder. His eyes were locked on me. He just stood there staring and I stood there eyes locked he just looked at me up and down and I was waiting for something. Something if he could just say something to me to make me feel like I was supposed to stay. Or I was supposed to leave. "Umm thanks." I said nervously my voice practically trembling. I stood there waiting for him to speak. But he didn't. Not for at least a few minutes. "Umm So where's your little friend." He said. Still not looking at me. Just quiet. Everything was quiet. I didn't understand why it took him so long to start a conversation. "Umm I guess your talking about Laelani. She's umm...........................I really don't know where she is isn't that kind of a trip. I mean she's probably like in the library or something." I knew I was talking to much I couldn't help it. I needed to feel like I could just tell him something or anything. He brushed his hands through his hair and then he put his hat back on. Right then some guy in a red shirt called him over. I've seen the guy before but never with him which kind of got me a little. "Umm yeah umm bye." He said walking away. "maybe I'll talk to you later bye!" I shouted after him. I closed my eyes for a second. Trying to rehearse everything that just happened. I felt so calm and now I felt so happy. It's like a feeling where you don't feel it when your around the person but only when there gone and your all alone it finally gets you what happened. That was the moment and I finally felt like that. I felt so good standing next to him after he left. I didn't want him to leave but I had to. Was this some kind of obsession I was dealing with. I don't know but all I know is that this was a pretty good beginning. For maybe something more. 


	2. Different

Crowded days

chapter 2 Different

  
"She's not weird she's just...........................................different," I said to my mother in front of the kitchen table. "And by different you mean...?" My mom said. "I mean she's not like everyone she sets her own standards," I said putting a carrot in my mouth. "Is that supposed to be a good thing?" my mother said. "Mom she's a really nice person once you get to meet her." I said. "I don't know anything about her, I mean what's her family like, what's her favorite things to do or eat, is she a vegetarian..........." My mom continued on and on. "Mom I don't even know that about her. Laelani's not exactly a person who talks about stuff like that." I said.  
"Well then what does she talk about?" my mother said one I closed observing me. "Mom just stuff.......................look let's just hope that this night won't be a disaster." I said. "And why would it be that? Is there something wrong with her," my mother said. "It's not her it's you." I said. "Thanks for making me feel even better about myself," I said jumping on the couch flipping the channels. "Look she'll be here in like 10 minutes we'll stay at the skate park for about an hour, so can you finish the food at that time or do we get take out." I asked. "Don't worry just go and do what teenagers do." She said.  
  
I walked away from the living room into my room. I took off my jacket and the one thing that fell on the floor was those tickets. I put them on the table. I looked around the room it wasn't even close to being finished. And already it was dirty, clothes all over the floor books and movies and CD's everything. I sat on the bed staring at the ceiling for about 20 minutes when the doorbell rang. I burst through the door as fast as I could huffing and puffing. "Laelani!" I shouted. "Umm Emma you really don't have to scream," Laelani said standing in front of the door waiting for me to let her in.  
"Your actually on time..........your never on time for anything." I said still a little tired. "Umm yeah........." Laelani said her curly black hair flowing around. "You dyed your hair." I said. "Yeah the green was kind of annoying so I dyed it blond." She said brushing her hands through her hair showing the bottom being blond. "So um what exactly are we doing?" She asked staring around at my house looking a little disappointed. "It's not finished yet." I said looking around the living room. She just nodded and sat right on the couch. "Were going to the skate park." I said. "And why is that because a certain someone will be there." She said. "so I thought we were meeting your mom," she said. "Actually she's out right now so lets just walk." I said. "Sure."  
  
"Okay what exactly do you mean by you could feel him." Laelani said as we walked laughing and playing around. "I don't know I just could feel him, I just don't know how to explain it." I said. 'Ow!" Laelani screamed as somebody passed by. ""Watch were your going you idiot." She shouted. "Sorry."  
  
It was him, I didn't even have to turn around it was him. He was standing right there behind me and I didn't have the courage to turn around. I just couldn't. I knew his voice I could feel it so soft and dreamy. I was standing there in silence. It felt like ages or at least a couple of years. "Hey your Brandon right!" Laelani said walking up to him. "Umm yeah," he said. It sounded as if he really didn't care about anything his voice was so..........perfect. "So umm thanks for the tickets1" Laelani said. Why was I still standing there not saying anything? "Umm yeah." He said. I finally turned around and he looked right up at me. His eyes so intense. "Hey," he said. I just smiled not saying anything. "So Brandon going to the skate park." Laelani said. "Umm later." He said. "Cool you know me and Emma are." Laelani said with an emphasis on my name. "Cool." He said. Why couldn't I speak or just tell him something I was just so scared. "You know I skate to." Laelani said. Brandon's eyes shot up, "seriously." He said, "No!" Laelani said laughing. "Umm do you skate." He said looking at me. I just shook my head. "What you can't talk now." He said. "NO, No I'm just really tired." I said. He just nodded he walked up to us as if he was starting a conversation. "So um you guys wanna go to the store or something." He said his arm brushing near mines. "actually we............................I can't go because I have to......................................meet my..........................boyfriend, but you know Emma can go," Laelani said. I turned my head about to scream. "Laelani!" I whispered. "It'll give you a chance o talk with him.......one on one," Laelani said. "So are you coming," he said. He touched my arm asking me to hold his skateboard. He was holding on to the skateboard and was holding my grabbing my hand to keep balance of tying his shoe I could feel his grip so hard. It was the most exciting thing that ever happened to me. So of course that means I'm probably this big loser right. "Bye Laelani." I said. "Have fun..........................." Laelani said waving to us as we walked away. I could feel it something was about to happen something very important.


	3. Falling in love means being stupid

Ch3 Falling In Love Means Being Stupid

"What do you put in the rice it's so amazingly good," Laelani said. "We don't put anything in it it's just rice," my mother said staring at Laelani observantly. "Come on there's gotta be something inside that rice that makes it so good." Laelani said. "Actually it's nothing," my mother said. "Hmm I see it's a secret recipe that's cool," Laelani said. Usually I would have been laughing at the idiotic conversation my mother and Laelani were having but I couldn't there was too much on my mind. I stared at the counter in wonder not realizing what just happened.  
  
Basketballs slammed on the floor people were screaming and yelling everyone on the bleachers talking, laughing having a good time. My mind was on other things. I looked around the gym moving around uncomfortably unhappy with the part of the bench I had chosen. As if watching a basketball game would even make me a little distracted but I couldn't help it I was waiting and waiting. 5:23. It ran through my head the time over and over again. What exactly was I waiting for. I didn't even really know. Just sitting there made me a little worried. Being that I was the only person by themselves. I felt as if the center of attention or like no one was even watching the game but instead they were all watching me just staring at me. I knew they weren't but it just felt like it. The game had started at lest 30 minutes ago. I didn't even notice who was winning or anything. 5:31. I walked to the food stand and got some m&m's knowing that I'd breakout almost instantly. I stood there for a second, it also didn't help that I didn't know anyone else at the school except for about 4 people.  
"Hi!" someone said tapping me on the shoulder. I turned around hoping for one thing and ended getting another. "I didn't know you liked basketball." A girl said. She looked so familiar, but I had no idea who she was. So I just went with it. "Yeah you know I'm here to support the team," I said acting as if I was excited. I realized even if I didn't know who this girl was I still was talking to someone in the school and talking to someone made it seem like I had a life anyone would be good. "So umm how do you like it here?" she said. Who was this girl and why was she talking to me? "It's really nice, the people are very...............welcoming," I said. "That's great, well pretty much been here all my life..................well not here but you know not in the school but..................well I've been living in Gardena for a while so yeah." She said going on and on. "Yeah that's great," I said. "So umm you wanna sit down," she said practically yelling in my ear because of the noise. I had to think about it either talk to a girl I didn't even know the name of or sit by myself. I looked around for a second to find Laelani and Parker standing on the bleachers screaming.  
  
"Ohmigod that was a fricken foul! Oh please he practically knocked him off the court! What kind of idiot couch are you!" Laelani screamed at the ref loudly. I walked up to both of them sitting down on the bleachers. "Oh hey Emma," Laelani said still screaming at the ref. "So um Emma, why were you hanging out with Casey." Parker said. Parker was Laelani's best friend and we never really talked about anything before. "Yeah Em she's a total slut," Laelani said. "No Normie you are," Parker said. Normie, I always wanted to call her by her nickname. Normie was short for her nickname Norma Ella. "Seriously," Laelani said. "Seriously," Parker said. "Okay maybe I'm like a little but not as much as Casey." Laelani said. "Ugh forget it." Parker said waving her hands in defeat. "So where's your boyfriend." Laelani said. "He's not my boyfriend he's just whatever." I said. "Who are you guys talking about who's your boyfriend?" Parker asked. "Brandon her LOVER!" Laelani shouted. "Shhhhhh! Laelani way to loud okay. He's just a guy I kind of like," I said. "Wait you me Brandon the skater stoner Brandon." Parker said. "Of course who else." Laelani said. "Oh," Parker said turning her head. "Yes and Emma's in love." Laelani said. "I am not," I said. "Whatever so where is he," Laelani asked. "Well he said to meet me here at 5:30 and it's 6:23." I said. "Well the games goanna be over in about half an hour so where is he." Laelani said. I just shrugged looking around. "So are you ready for the concert," Parker said to Laelani. I didn't know whether to answer or not since she wasn't exactly talking to me. "Of course I mean thanks to Emma for getting us the tickets," Laelani said. I just smiled. "Umm yeah whatever." Parker said. "So did you see Tilly and Roxy with there costumes on." Parker said looking at Laelani and then smiling at me. Of course this was the one conversation she had to bring up, the one where I wasn't I didn't know who they were talking about. Parker and Laelani talked about for at lest 15 minutes. I mean what kind of costumes where so interesting that you had to talk about them for that long of a time. After about 20 sighs and rolling my eyes about 900 times Laelani finally got it to change the subject. 6;47. Where was he? "So what exactly did he say," Laelani said, I guess she noticed me looking at my watch. "Well we went to the store I got some skittles and hot cheetos and then he told me that they had skittles and hot cheetos at the basketball game and he asked me if I was going I said maybe and he said that he might go to and I said ok then he said well if you do go maybe you could meet me at the food stands." I said. Laelani just nodded. "he was totally asking you out." "No he wasn't," Parker said. "Of course he was I mean look at the way he just brought it up he totally is in to you. I mean it was so obvious." Laelani said. "he just wanted to know if he was going not that big of a deal." Parker exclaimed. The argument lasted for at 10 to 100 minutes. "You guys the games over it's 7:00," I said. Both girls turned to me. "See it wasn't a date cause he isn't even here," Parker said. "Maybe he got into a car accident or maybe he forgot," Laelani said. "How can you forget to go on a date with a girl," Parker said. "Guys I'm goanna go to the bathroom for a while okay." I said walking away both girls not even noticing me. Of course I really wasn't going to the bathroom I was going outside to get away from them.  
  
"I'm not trying to be mean but seriously she's not exactly my type of girl." "Oh you mean that Emma girl. Yeah I mean she's hot but she's a little to obvious." "No I mean yeah she's hot it's just she's just kind of boring." "Yeah she kinda is, but her friend...........hot." "You mean Laelani." "No I mean Laelani's been around the block at least 5 times. I mean Parker." "Yeah that's the kind of girl I want." "So you goanna ask her out." "Actually I kind of did." "Yeah. What'd she say?" "She said she's really into me but she's got a friend who kind of likes me to." "You know who that is." "Who." "Of course the new girl." "Oh yeah Emma."


End file.
